


50 sentence challenge - Minato/Kushina

by LaterDays



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1 sentence challenge, 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon galore, Shippy stuff, dead ninja parents, diabeetus incarnate, ninjas being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterDays/pseuds/LaterDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the alpha set from the LJ community 1sentence (unofficially), I have completed a personal challenge to develop little segments and flashes into parts of Minato and Kushina's lives together. The challenge was fifty themes, one sentence each. My own personal rule was to use the theme word in the sentence however I saw fit, so long as the root word remained and was recognizable. Beyond headcanon shamelessly and liberally used, these sentences are intended to take place in the canon-verse.</p><p>There is no chronological order to these sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 sentence challenge - Minato/Kushina

1\. After being apart for long periods of time, Kushina drew comfort from getting to hold Minato in her arms, and he in hers, to convince herself they were both alright.

2\. When they were alone, it was apparent how addicted she was to his kisses, whether quick or drawn out, gentle and sweet, or hungry and heated.

3\. Sometimes, early in the morning, as they woke up slowly, she found that was generally when his body felt softest under her touch.

4\. Nothing quite pained her heart more than seeing her husband hurting when he came home and pretended to be fine.

5\. Of all the surprise gifts from civilians, the one that confused Kushina the most when Minato brought it home was a ten pound bag of potatoes.

6\. Normally they were good about minding the weather, but once in a blue moon, their sparring sessions distracted them until the rain was a downpour and had soaked them to the bone.

7\. A few times Kushina mused aloud if chocolate ramen existed, mostly to tease and watch her husband’s face turn a faint shade of green.

8\. To anyone who happened to catch a glimpse of them together - and Kushina herself - it was apparent how much he valued her happiness every single day.

9\. “Minato, just because you have a telephone in your office doesn’t mean you have to call and check on your pregnant wife every 30 minutes, y’know!”

10\. She noticed how his eyes would slide shut whenever she leaned in to whisper in either of his ears, and would occasionally take advantage of that.

11\. How they said each other’s name set the mood, dictating if things would be serious, calm, passionate, or if Minato needed to get her temper down...

12\. Casual touches were often the start: holding hands over dinner, gentle squeezes, nudging each other with feet or knees under the table; all to slowly build on their sensuality, whether or not they’d take it any further later.

13\. As shinobi, death was a constant, and while they may not fear their own, the thought of losing the other - their lover, their spouse, their _best friend_ \- felt nearly unbearable.

14\. From their first time - awkward and experimenting - to their last - started slow with mounting speed and heat over his lunch break and work desk, it was never _just_ sex between them.

15\. Every touch had a meaning, some more routine than others, but most for them were affectionate and welcomed.

16\. As their relationship grew beyond mere friendship, she learned his weaknesses - including her hair - and how to exploit them, quickly becoming very dangerous to him, even if he couldn’t bring himself to completely care as much as he should have.

17\. “Minato, I said I’d marry you, there’s no need for tears, y’know.”

18\. Whenever she thought back on her childhood, it always amazed her at the speed she had fallen in love with Minato, even if his moniker was the Yellow Flash.

19\. During a sparring match, it felt even more like fate that they should be together, as they both displayed techniques with a wind affinity as an unexpected surprise for the other.

20\. Even with some of her freedoms limited as a jinchuuriki, she was completely free to be herself and speak as she pleased, something she gladly took advantage of, especially around Minato.

21\. Life was a funny thing, ever fleeting, but be damned if they didn’t enjoy was day they were alive and together to the fullest.

22\. No matter how much female attention he got, Kushina never felt a shred of jealousy, because she knew Minato only had eyes for her.

23\. Even rough and a little calloused, his hands always felt soft and gentle to her when they brushed over her skin.

24\. Once in awhile, she would jokingly question his taste in women, only to be proven the luckiest woman in the world several times over and find some brand new way to declare his love for her, before leaning in for a kiss.

25\. No matter how many unsolicited love letters he may receive, Kushina had absolute faith in his devotion to their relationship, and knew he offered the same to her.

26\. When he said he’d love her forever, she knew he meant this lifetime, the next, and any others that may follow.

27\. Minato had been home for only a few hours when she descended on him for a quick kiss, then to frown and gently wipe some forgotten and dried flecks of blood off his face from his most recent mission.

28\. It wasn’t often some sickness took either of them off-duty, but in those rare times one of them was left bedridden, they each proved to be an excellent nurse.

29\. Homecomings around meal time were full of warmth, and on evenings when she cooked, there was often a hummed or sung melody as she bopped around the kitchen.

30\. “You tell one more person my hair looks like falling stars and you’ll be _seeing_ stars.”

31\. Even if their shared house felt like home, she got that same feeling every time she was in Minato’s arms, no matter where they were.

32\. For all the time they’d known each other, Kushina had been growing more successful when deciphering Minato when he tried masking his emotions, but with her, there was no confusion over how she felt at any given moment.

33\. Of any emotion they felt for each other, the one they tried (and Kushina tended to mostly fail at) hiding in public was fear when one of them was away on a dangerous mission.

34\. While warm, sunny days were lovely, she loved thunderstorms when they both could get cozy and watch the rain.

35\. No matter what hardships came their way, the bonds they shared were stronger and more durable than steel.

36\. Once a week, they made an effort to go out to the market, sharing joy in being able to perform a seemingly mundane task and revel in the normalcy and that it was time spent together.

37\. As technology advanced, the easier it became to maintain their relationship when either of them had to be away from Konoha for extended periods of time, even if their goodbyes never got any shorter.

38\. More often than not, the gifts they gave each other weren’t bought; they were soft and gentle words, simple gestures, affectionate touches, and quiet moments where no words were needed.

39\. Having him nearby was usually enough to brighten up Kushina’s day, but nothing worked quite as well as seeing him smile.

40\. In all the time they were together, even though their innocence had been shed years ago to be shinobi, they seemed to have retained some of it in their more playful moments.

41\. Neither of them were quite satisfied until their plans came to full completion as far as the other was concerned, whether the meaning behind the word was innocent or not.

42\. They may not have the time or desire to lay around for hours and watch clouds float by, but sometimes Minato could take her into sparing one.

43\. It wasn’t uncommon for them to head out somewhere - whether some secured field in the village or the roof of their house or the Hokage monument - to relax and look up at the night sky side-by-side.

44\. What awaited them after death was a mystery, but as far as she was concerned, a warm home with all the people she cared for most in Konoha was heaven, and she didn’t need anything more in her life.

45\. On days she heard reports of combat near where Minato was deployed with his team, Kushina felt trapped in an emotional hellhole until he returned home safe and sound.

46\. There were times she got so mad that had her husband wondering if the burning rage she radiated surpassed an habanero’s heat and more matched the sun’s.

47\. Nights could be peaceful, looking up at the moon and stars casting a pale light over the whole village, and she could forget for a moment of a mission awaiting the man in her arms the next day.

48\. On some windy days, Kushina would close her eyes and pretend the leaves blown about in the trees were ocean waves crashing on the shore of her old home, something Minato was aware of and left him wishing he could bring the sea to her and alleviate some of her homesickness.

49\. Whether telling her it burned like a falling star, was bright like a campfire, held the color of late autumn leaves, or something equally poetic, he always had some pretty words to describe her hair when given half a chance.

50\. Some days, Kushina blurted out that maybe Minato should have aspired to be a writer instead of Hokage, especially when he mentioned offhand that she was an eternal supernova in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice, comments are lovely, constructive criticism is even better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
